ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Realm Between Realms
Plot The Ymir Castle, the most dangerous place to exist on Earth-210. Gravity, the laws of physics, nothing was the same as in the rest of the Universe. An isolated place, trapped in the far cool void. This was a prison, like no other. Its purpose wasn't to hold criminals but anomalies. Living, breathing creatures whose sole existence could cause unrepairable damage to the space-time continuum. Despite that the Eteriens, as prideful and self-serving as ever, decided that the anomalies these creatures represented weren't deserving of the destruction of an organism that knows no other way to exist. Is incapable of existing another way. So they trapped theme. The marks of the hot chains that held them down still remained as a token of their helplessness. Suddenly, in contrast to this grimdark view, an energetic whistle tore through the silent halls. The creatures all began to open their eyes and look up while incapable of even moving their necks because of the chains that held them in place. All they could see was a blank metal mask and large blue hair as their caretaker walked through the halls every morning and evening, checking on the prisoners. Like the other overseers before, the new one didn't feed them, not unless their bodies have gotten so weak that the life was starting to slip out. Even then, he never gave them more than they needed to survive. But this day, like many other days since this new overseer had stepped into the castle, something interesting had happened. Something that everyone was waiting for their dear overseer to notice. And he did. The sound of a large metal object hitting the ground echoed inside their cells followed by a sea of colorful words as he ran back. A sense of amusement ran through the locked beasts while they listened to his cursing. It just wasn't a normal day, if at least one of their brethren hasn't discovered a way out while Tray was watching some human soap opera. ---- In another dimension, a large green castle was floating through a sea of stars and the warm colors of auroras. The building itself was much older than the universe itself and the creature inside of it was just as old. Suddenly, a space-rift appeared before him and began to ring, so he answered it. "Eterien Universal Services!" the creature said in an energetic voice. "You annihilate the universe, we fix it! How can I help you, sir?" The voice on the other end of the line began to speak and the creature's energetic smile soon turned into a frown. His expression was the one that a human would do when they got told that the same problem they dealt with a hundred times before has happened again. "It's nice to hear of you again, Tray." the creature grumbled, rubbing its forehead. "I've been starting to worry when you didn't call yesterday. Who's this time?" As Tray began to explain what has happened, the creature reached for an eraser and then turned toward a wall with the words: Ymir Castle's Days Without An Incident. He wiped out the number one and returned back to his place. "That's the third time that the End Leviathan has escaped in the last four months, man! What are you doing?" The creature pushed the warp away as Tray began to yell something from the other end of the line. "Don't yell at me!" the creature yelled back into the phone. "This is your job, not mine!" Tray fell silent after that, prompting the creature to bring the warp close to its ear once again. "Listen, don't you usually have a group of children running around fixing these things for you? Can't you send them again?" There were a few moments of listening. "Oh, so it managed to get out of the castle already? And they are at a summer school? The fundaments of reality are going to crumble if you don't get that fish back in chains! There won't be any summer school if they don't get it now!" Tray muttered something, causing the creature to lean back into its chair and nodded. "Yes, you got a point. They will probably die if we send them to the In-Between. But weren't there another group of immortal children that could handle this? Yes, they are inside Earth-Two hundred and ten. Dimension Ten. Yes, they're going to be starting an invasion soon. Don't worry they won't say no if you explain to them the situation. No problem man, that's my job. Nice day to you too." The creature threw the war[ into the air, causing the imaginary device to disappear in a cloud of pink smoke. The creature rubbed its forehead. It just hoped that it hasn't advised Tray into starting an even worse disaster. ---- "And this, Roxy, is what real nightlife looks like!" Evan shouted, throwing his arms out. Currently, the two of them were sitting on a table inside some sort of alien night club. Evan was wearing his jacket's hood up, while Roxy was wearing a cloak to keep the aliens from recognizing them as humans. "Why are we here again?" Roxy asked. "To get a taste of the nightlife!" Evan shouted, excitedly. "I always wanted to take my son to one of these places - one with preferably more human women than Xenos - and have a nice bonding over drinks and talks about sexy women. But I don't have a son, so I settled with you." "Oh..." Roxy lowered her head. Now she feels less significant than before. "Don't worry," Evan reassured her. "You have disappointed me more in the past." "H-hey!" Roxy glared at the boy. "But seriously though, why didn't you bring Avice instead. I mean, she would be more into talking about which strange slimy thing is the hotter woman that I would ever be." "Because some sort of intelligent being has to oversee this crowd of mindless talking monkeys while they prepare to repel the invasion of the space police." "That's something I could do as well." "I said intelligent, my dear Pumpkin. You sadly don't meet the criteria." "First off, that's rude and I don't know why I still follow you when all you do is saying how much I've disappointed you. Second, where did you get money to pay for this?" "There's a Tetramand outside that the officers are questioning why he was found naked in a dumpster." Roxy narrowed her eyes. This could easily lead to a lot of trouble for them. One of the waitresses then flew over to their table, placing a small pink bottle in front of Roxy. "Thanks," Roxy said, the fairy-like alien nodding before flying off. "Despite how much I want to be a jerk and remain silent, I'll warn you not to drink this," Evan told her. "Why?" Roxy raised an eyebrow. "Is it poison?" "No, just the liquified waste of a space octopus that lives in the sewers." Understandably, Roxy wanted to throw up afterward. "W-who would drink this!?" Roxy yelled. "An alien?" Evan raised an eyebrow. Roxy threw an accusing finger toward the boy. "Why didn't you stop me from buying it if you already knew what it was?" "Told you that I was planning to be a jerk about it." Evan shrugged. "Instead, you should be thankful that I told you BEFORE you drank from it." "Yeeeaaaaaah." Roxy crossed her arms. "Thank you very much for not letting me poison myself, dad." "See? Our relationship has progressed." "I just hope you aren't planning to jump through any portals anytime soon." a new voice interjected. The two teens turned their heads to look at the large hooded humanoid with a blank metal mask. The smile on Evan's face got replaced by a frown and his eyes began to glow red, while Roxy looked around. No one else seemed to have noticed the large humanoid or were simply ignoring him. Evan however, looked like he was about to fucking explode and turn the humanoid into a black hole by just staring at him. "That's a scary look you got there, kid." Tray laughed awkwardly. "Say, you won't mind helping me with something?" "How did you fuck up this time?" Evan narrowed his eyes. "Eeeerrrmmmm..." Tray looked around, rubbing the back of his head. "Can we talk outside?" ---- Five minutes later, in a totally not suspicious dark alley, three totally not suspicious figures all concealing their identities in one way or another was having a small talk. "A goddamn fish, Tray!" Evan yelled, throwing his arms around. "You managed to lose a goddamn, twelve-stories-high, fish!" "In my defense, that place is filled with the most dangerous creatures known to a three-dimensional being." Tray pointed out. "Keeping them in check isn't as easy as locking a dog inside a cage." "Perhaps, and I can't believe that I'm giving such idiotic advice to someone that's not Roxy..." "Hey!" "But perhaps as the one tasked with looking after these creatures, you should try to, and I know that you will call me crazy for saying that: Look after them!" "I do!" Tray shouted back. "Sometimes..." "Yeah, sure." Evan rolled his eyes. "Where's that thing right now?" "Um..." Tray lowered his head. "In the In-Between?" "Oh," Evan's eyes widened. "Oh no... No, no, no!" "Uh, what's the In-Between?" Roxy tilted her head. "It's an empty void between timelines." Tray answered. "It's far from empty!" Evan shouted. "The entire place is filled with corruptive chemicals and negative energies so powerful that they could tear anything apart in a matter of seconds!" "You have been there before, I presume?" Roxy asked again. "I have." Evan nodded. "When I got kidnapped from my own timeline, Graild choose to be a jerk about it and dragged me through the In-between. I stayed there for only one-fifth of a second but the effects were catastrophic for my body. It started to fragment, breaking into pieces that were slowly being regenerated due to how unstable my body was, I guess? After a few thousand years of this breaking and repairing, my body was no longer able to keep up with the destructive force and the body I had disintegrated." "Wow!" Roxy exclaimed. "Wow indeed." Evan looked at his companion. "If this happened to you, because of your lack of healing properties, you would die in a matter of seconds." "If this place is so dangerous, how is that... Um, what was its name?" "The End Leviathan." "Yes, the same. How is it able to survive in there?" "Living anomalies are completely different from any form of 'life' that a three-dimensional being could reach." Tray explained. "The End Leviathan was born inside the In-Between by some complex process that must have lasted tens of thousands of years." "I see," Roxy rubbed her chin. "But if it exists in the In-Between, where no other life could exist, then why is it such a problem?" "You see, when you try to open a portal from one Timeline to another, you usually create a bridge across the In-Between." Tray began to explain. "This is usually a very safe trip, unless, like in Evan's case, the one who opened the portal choose to be a jerk. The problem with the End Leviathan being free is that it could jump onto the interdimensional bridge that you opened for some snack. And if it does, you won't exactly reach your destination in one peace." "Unless your destination is its belly," Evan commented. "The success rate there is surprisingly high." "I guess you will have to solo it then." Roxy turned to Evan and patted him on the shoulder. "Heh, don't bet on it," Evan smirked. "You're coming with me." "But didn't you say-" "I have protection against it." Roxy glared at Evan. The boy stretched out his left arm and pulled back the sleeve that covered it, revealing a smooth black metal surface with glowing red lights covering the small openings between the plates. And on the back of his wrist was a green-ish crystal inside a golden ring with eight white wings covering the borders. Evan pressed it and the crystal glowed, the entire device levitating off Evan's wrist before enlarging until it became the size of Evan's open wrist. Once its transformation was complete, a string connected the two sides of the device and Evan placed it around Roxy's neck like a pendant. "That's the first time I see this thing," Roxy said, tapping the crystal. "Where did you get it from?" "Graild gave it to me before I developed the power to travel through time on my own. It defends against the negative energies, so you should be able to walk in the In-Between safely while you wear it." "So a convenient magical MacGuffin got it." Roxy nodded. "But what about you?" "I'll use Warp Energy to keep me safe." Evan shrugged. "I put my fate in your hands then." Tray stretched out his arm, opening a spiraling blue portal next to himself. "And just before you jump, I want you to know that I'll be watching you from Ymir Castle. I won't be able to communicate with you or help you with anything, but I'll be watching." "As good as you watched the fish, I presume," Evan smirked. "Greyson..." Tray growled. "Or maybe like how you watched that ancient tree when it escaped?" "NOW YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!" ---- Inside the In-Between, all that existed was one endless dark ocean of negative energies and chemicals that could disintegrate the skin of a Celestialsapien in a matter of moments. It was, by no stretch of the imagination, a place where any sane creature would purposefully go to. But traveling around time for a few thousand years and blowing up timelines could shake someone's sanity enough for them to consider doing this. As Tray's portal opened inside the In-Between, two large humanoid figures flew through. One was made out of blue armor and glowing skin of the same color with a bow attached to their left wrist and a pair of wings to help them navigate. The other was made out of dark purple skin and armor, with a pitch-black claw in place of a left arm and a very strange sword whose blade appeared like three quadrilaterals placed on top of each other. "Keep your eyes open." Night Templar/Evan said. "Wait, did you just speak?"''Eternal Sentry's eyes widened."Wait, I spoke too! I thought Warp Champions can't talk!"'' "I'm using telepathy, Pumpkin." Night Templar shook his head. "Oh! That makes... sense?" Eternal Sentry looked around. "So, where is Mr. Fish?" "It must have felt us entering." Night Templar raised his claw. "It could attack from any side." "Gotcha!" Eternal Sentry pulled back the energy string of her bow, creating an arrow of blue energy. A quiet, but still audible enough for the duo to hear, growl echoed through the area. The sound seemed to come from all sides at once, causing the two Warp Champions to shift into their respective battle stances. Night Templar, in particular, felt a slight drag, the water-like substance they were standing in had slowly begun to pull him. Confused for a moment, the Night Templar moved back to his original position and nothing really happened. Well, almost nothing. Far into the dark void ahead of them, a small spark flashed for a moment, just enough for Night Templar's crimson eyes to take notice of it. As the realization of what was going to happen quickly clicked into his mind, the dark purple humanoid instinctively grabbed Eternal Sentry's arm and pulled her to the side, a large white beam shot past them, missing their bodies by just a few inches. "What was that?!" Eternal Sentry's voice yelled inside Night Templar's mind. "Ingredients for my fish soup." Night Templar narrowed his eyes. Night Templar raised his sword and a spark of red energy shot through it, causing the quadrilaterals to shot out as red energy engulfed them, both creating a much sharper and dangerous-looking blade, and creating a suspending field to keep the quadrilaterals from flying off. The purple humanoid swung the sword, cutting through the fabric of space to open a wormhole large enough for him to move through. The two Warp Champions flew through the rift, reappearing right above the location the blast came from. But much to their surprise, instead of standing above the creature, they were standing right in front of eight white eyes that glowed in the dark. A moment later, the eyes began to raise upward and a large cave filled with the same radiant white light appeared in its place. Except that, it wasn't a cave. That was the creature's mouth! The End Leviathan roared, creating a large shockwave that knocked the Warp Champions back and then charged forward, its giant body slamming into the duo like the fist of a To'kustar, but much larger. Night Templar and Eternal Sentry flew back, smashing into a wall of rock. "That was a bad idea." Eternal Sentry grabbed her head, shaking it. "I'm bad at judging scale, I guess." Night Templar pushed himself out of the wall. "By the way, wasn't this supposed to be empty space?" Eternal Sentry followed suit, pointing at the wall behind them. "How did this appear here?" "The Leviathan must have dragged it here." Night Templar shrugged. Another loud roar came from in front of them and a large object of dark rock appeared from the dark, coming from the side at a ludicrous speed. Acting on instinct, Eternal Sentry grabbed Night Templar and flew upward, or at least that's what she intended, but instead, their bodies plummeted under the rocky tail swipe. "W-what the-" Confused, Eternal Sentry tried to turn around and look at her wings, but she was interrupted by Night Templar's claws pulling her through another wormhole. Night Templar's chest raised and fell, mimicking the human action of taking deep breaths. The two of them were once more alone in the dark abyss. At least until the End Leviathan was able to locate them, which would take a total of thirty seconds. "Why did I plummet down like I got an anchor tied to my legs when I tried to fly?" "The In-Between doesn't follow our laws of physics." Night Templar explained, slapping his head. "Which makes me wonder why we call them LAWS when almost everything out there just straight up fucking ignores them!" "I love how your explanations always make sense of the situation without actually explaining it. Like, "Oh it defies the laws of physics", yeah no shit Sherlock, but how does it work exactly?" Eternal Sentry crossed her arms. "I don't go into details because," Night Templar pulled Eternal Sentry to the side once more as a second white beam shot past them. "By the time I finish, we would both be dead." "Fair point, but how are we going to, you know, beat this thing?" Eternal Sentry scratched the back of her head. "That rock structure we slammed into made me think..." "About how out of place it is?" "That, and something else." "Like what? Also, look out." The two Warp Champions floated to the side, dodging yet another beam. It appeared that this type of attack was only useful when the opponent didn't know that it was coming. Why the End Leviathan was still trying then? None of them had any fucking clue. "If it's able to fire these beams at such a fast rate, why didn't it just shot us when we were right in front of its mouth?" Night Templar asked. "I don't know. Why?" Night Templar shrugged. "I've got no idea, yet." The two dodged another beam. "Why don't you use your bow to fire back?" Night Templar asked. Eternal Sentry facepalmed. "I completely forgot that I had a bow attached to my wrist. Plus that, I'm not sure if I'll hit in the dark." "Eh, with its size, just firing at its general direction should be enough to hit it." "You got a point." Eternal Sentry moved forward and activated her bow, firing an arrow. The projectile flew into the dark abyss, disappearing without a trace. After a few moments, nothing happened, so she fired a second arrow. And then a third, and a fourth, and so on. A few moments, something appeared from the dark. It was a light, but unlike the smarks from before, this time it was eight orbs of white light. "Um, it's charging!" Eternal Sentry moved behind Night Templar. Ignoring his companion, Night Templar charged toward the End Leviathan and raised his sword over his head ready to strike. The two of them kept flying straight toward each other, neither of them slowing down. Night Templar brought it sword down, the crimson blade coming into contact with the Leviathan's rock-hard skin. The crash between the two titans caused a shockwave so powerful that it knocked back Eternal Sentry, who was standing at least three hundred feet away from them. Due to its superior skill at fighting in the In-Between, as well as its size, the End Leviathan was quickly pushing its opponent back, but slowly, it began to lose momentum. Using both the sword and his own abilities at controlling the forces of the universe, Night Template erected a red force field around himself and pushed back against the giant monster, stopping its advance. After a few moments of this, the End Leviathan's skin cracked under the pressure. The monster cried out in pain and threw its head around, breaking the bind that it was locked into and then roared at Night Templar, creating a force wave that sent the purple humanoid flying back. The dark armor disappeared, and Evan flew back until a pair of blue arms pressed against his back, stopping him. Eternal Sentry looked down at the boy, tilting her head to the side. Evan could how concerned she was from the look in her eyes. "You must be running out of Warp Energy as well, right?" Evan asked and the blue humanoid nodded for confirmation. "Just great..." The two of them were interrupted by another scream and the End Leviathan charging at them once more. Acting quickly to save their collective asses, Eternal Sentry grabbed Evan by the collar of his jacket and flew back. She was running low on Warp Energy, it was going to be only a question of time until she was forced to turn back into a human. ---- Back at Ymir Castle... a large werewolf covered in black flames howls as it gets thrown into a wall. Grabbing its head, without getting burned by the flames, Tray smashed the werewolf's face into a wall and then throws it back inside an open cell. "Seriously? I was gone for just a few moments and you started an entire rebellion?" Tray shook his head, kicking the door of the cell closed. The masked humanoid opened his palm, summoning a crystal in the shape of a large triangle and inside of it, a recreation of Evan and Roxy's current situation. "You know, now that I think about it, maybe I should have called backup." ---- Eternal Sentry stopped flying. The creature wasn't following them anymore and her Warp Energy was completely depleted. The large blue creature's body began to quickly shrink, her armor disappearing along with the bow, leaving behind a tiny unarmed girl with close to no powers either. "Where did the giant fish go?" Roxy looked around. Evan glanced at Roxy, then, without muttering a word swung its sword around, creating a slash of red force that disappeared a moment after leaving the blade. The loud noise of mirrors breaking echoed throughout the infinity nothingness, followed by a very familiar cry of pain as the End Leviathan's body began to emerge from absolutely nothing; like it appeared out of thin air. "Invisibility?" Roxy asked. "Travels across Timelines." Evan corrected. The End Leviathan turned toward them and opened its mouth, a small blue orb appearing inside. The orb began to quickly pull everything around the Leviathan toward itself, absorbing the weird energies that reigned over this place. "I-it's pulling us in!" Roxy screamed. Evan, again, swung his sword, opening a small wormhole in front of himself and grabbed onto Roxy before flying through it. The old wall of rock appeared before their eyes once more as they appeared to the new location and Evan closed the rift in space that he opened. "Back here?" Roxy looked toward Evan in confusion. "Yeah," Evan nodded. "I think I know why the Leviathan didn't just snipe up when we teleported so close to it the last time." "Can't you just use one of your super overpowered powers to kick it in the face?" "Not in here, Roxy. The laws of Time and Space are-" "Shut up with that crap!" Roxy yelled. The girl turned to look into the distance, where a white light sparked for a moment. She was ready to jump to the side and dodge, again, but this time, no beam came through. The spark suddenly disappeared. "It didn't fire?" Roxy tilted her head. "It's just as I thought," Evan commented. At first, the End Leviathan was content with simply trying to snipe them from a distance, but it gave up after Roxy began to fire back at it. That must have agitated it, causing it to become more aggressive and start doing dimensional hoping to surprise them. Evan didn't want to think about the types of disasters that the dimensions the End Leviathan passed through would suffer because of it. "What's just as you thought?" Roxy turned to Evan with a suspicious look on her face. "This rock." Evan pointed behind them. "It's a second End Leviathan." "A what now!?" "A second End Leviathan," Evan repeated. "You see, the In-Between is-" Before Evan could give a proper explanation, the End Leviathan, as it did before, suddenly appeared out of thin air right above them with its mouth open, ready to eat them whole. Usually, that would have worked on anything, but since Evan's reaction time was so low that it basically didn't exist and he was carrying fucking Ascalon of all things, he simply raised the sword and created a force bubble large enough to stop the End Leviathan's mouth from closing. "Taking you with me was my biggest mistake!" Evan growled, pouring his strength into the sword to keep the End Leviathan at bay. "What!?" Roxy shouted. "You heard me!" Evan snarled at her. "I'm too busy explaining things to you to do my fucking work!" "Then just explain it after we're done!" "That's what you had to say!" Evan gripped the blade with both of his hands and closed his eyes. The quadrilaterals that kept the blade began to shine and the red energy blade began to grow. "Accel Particle!" A large beam of light with purple electricity bolts swirling around it erupted from the sword and into the End Leviathan's throat. The scream that followed echoed throughout the empty void of the In-Between. The End Leviathan's unmoving body floated through the vast emptiness, undisrupted by the two beings that watched it from above. "Seriously?!" Roxy yelled into Evan's face. "You could have one-shot it this entire time?!" "Actually, I needed it to keep its mouth open, since its skin is too heavily armored." Evan shrugged. Roxy narrowed her eyes, as if not believing him. "Yeeeeaaaahhh, right. How are we going to get the fish out of here?" "That would be my duty." A portal filled with spiraling blue energy opened between the two Greysons and Tray flew through. The masked humanoid reached into his pocket, picking a small blue dice and threw it at the End Leviathan. The strange device reached upon coming in contact with the giant fish and flashed brightly, sucking the End Leviathan inside itself. "Wait, you could have just done that?!" Roxy yelled at Tray. "Well, yeah." Tray shrugged. "But it's hard to contain them when they are conscious. After all, they are able to travel to other dimensions So, I need someone to knock them out first." "Is that so? Then what about the second Leviathan?" "The WHAT?" Tray screamed. He turned to Evan, who pointed at the large pile of rocks behind them. "Well shit. That's something I didn't expect." "Should I just kill it?" Evan suggested. "Eeeeh," Tray shrugged. "It doesn't seem to have started refining the raw matter into a body, so it's probably just a core right now. An infant, in the human language. So yeah, kill it." "Wait, that sounds-" Before Roxy could interrupt, Evan swung his sword, stabbing through the rock. He twisted the blade and released a force wave that caused the entire rocky structure to explode. "And that's it." Tray dusted his cloak. "Now, let's get you out of here." ---- Back at Ymir Castle, after Tray locked the End Leviathan back into its cage and Evan made sure that the lock was secure, the trio had gathered into a large hall. "Ok, so let's get the important thing out of the way first." Roxy looked at Evan. "How did a second End Leviathan came to be?" "As I said, the In-Between has its own unique energies and properties that make it different from our realm. One such ability is to gather matter that was thrown into it and forge it into a soul-bearing creature. The first End Leviathan, like the second one, was created when a lot of rough matter got thrown into the In-Between. Over the centuries that matter gathered into a single pile, a soul-bearing core formed in the center of it and the matter began to slowly change into a body." "So, like a monster made out of trash?" Roxy raised an eyebrow. "Yes, exactly." Evan nodded. "I believe that the original End Leviathan must have felt that the second one of his kind was being forged, so it escaped in order to protect it. That's why it didn't fire its beam when we were close to the second Leviathan's body." "Oh..." Roxy rubbed the back of her head. "How will it react when it wakes up?" "It will probably hate all of us even more than it already does." Tray shrugged. "Great..." Roxy sighed. "We should head back soon. Avice must be worried about us." Evan said. "You're right." Tray nodded. "I'll open a portal right no-" "Not so fast bogeyman." Evan interrupted him. "What about my payment for saving your ass, again?" "I knew that you were going to ask that." Tray groaned. "How about this?" The masked humanoid threw a small T-shaped metal disk toward Evan, who caught it. The boy looked the strange device over with a raised eyebrow. "It's an accessory that goes perfectly with a Spirit-class Patrol ship." Tray told him. "You mean the LAST Patrol ship of this class that's still being used in my realm?" Evan narrowed his eyes. "Ok, tell me what I'm walking into by accepting this." "Well, I know how much you LOVE to discover new things, so I'll leave you to figure that on your own." Evan narrowed his eyes. He glanced at the strange item once more, then back at Tray and grumbled before putting the item into his pocket. Characters Warp Universe *Evan Greyson *Roxy Greyson Earth-210 *Tray (first appearance) *End Leviathan (first appearance) Category:Earth-210 Category:Episodes